Predefinição:Navbox perks FNV
} |editlink =Navbox perks FNV |title =[[Perks do Fallout: New Vegas|Perks do Fallout: New Vegas]] |groupA1 =Level 2 |contentA1 =Black Widow/Lady Killer Cherchez La Femme/Confirmed Bachelor Friend of the Night Heave Ho! Hunter In Shining Armor Intense Training Junk Rounds Light Touch Old World Gourmet Rapid Reload Retention Swift Learner |groupA2 =Level 4 |contentA2 =Cannibal Comprehension Educated Entomologist Rad Child Run 'n Gun Travel Light |groupA3 =Level 6 |contentA3 =Bloody Mess Demolition Expert Ferocious Loyalty Fortune Finder Gunslinger Hand Loader Lead Belly Mad Bomber Shotgun Surgeon The Professional Toughness Vigilant Recycler |groupA4 =Level 8 |contentA4 =Commando Cowboy Grunt Home on the Range Living Anatomy Pack Rat Quick Draw Rad Resistance Scrounger Sneering Imperialist Stonewall Strong Back Super Slam! Terrifying Presence Tribal Wisdom |groupA5 =Level 10 |contentA5 =''And Stay Back Animal Friend ''Fight the Power! Finesse Here and Now Math Wrath Miss Fortune Mister Sandman Mysterious Stranger Nerd Rage! Night Person Plasma Spaz |groupB1 =Level 12 |contentB1 =''Alertness Fast Metabolism Ghastly Scavenger ''Heavyweight Hit the Deck Hobbler Life Giver Long Haul Piercing Strike Pyromaniac Robotics Expert Silent Running Sniper Splash Damage Unstoppable Force |groupB2 =Level 14 |contentB2 =Adamantium Skeleton Center of Mass Chemist Jury Rigging Light Step Purifier |groupB3 =Level 16 |contentB3 =Action Boy/Action Girl Better Criticals Chem Resistant Meltdown Tag! Weapon Handling |groupB4 =Level 18 |contentB4 =Computer Whiz Concentrated Fire Infiltrator Paralyzing Palm Walker Instinct |groupB5 =Level 20 |contentB5 =''Atomic! Explorer ''Eye for Eye Grim Reaper's Sprint Mile In Their Shoes Ninja Solar Powered Them's Good Eatin' |groupC1 =Level 22 |contentC1 =''Irradiated Beauty Laser Commander Nuka Chemist Spray 'n Pray ''Voracious Reader |groupC2 =Level 24 |contentC2 =Slayer |groupC3 =Level 26 |contentC3 =''Lessons Learned Nerves of Steel ''Tunnel Runner |groupC4 =Level 28 |contentC4 =Rad Absorption Roughin' It |groupC5 =Level 30 |contentC5 =''Burden to Bear ''Implant GRX |groupC6 =Level 36 |contentC6 =''Broad Daylight'' |groupC7 =Level 40 |contentC7 =''Certified Tech'' |groupC8 =Level 50 |contentC8 =''Ain't Like That Now ''Just Lucky I'm Alive Thought You Died |groupD1 =Companions |contentD1 =Better Healing Enhanced Sensors In My Footsteps Quiet As The Waters Ravenous Hunger Regular Maintenance Scribe Assistant Search and Mark Signal Interference Spotter Stealth Girl The Way of the Canaanite Unclean Living Well-Stacked Cairns Whiskey Rose |groupD2 =Companions (perks únicos) |contentD2 =Bonds of Steel Calm Heart Camarader-E Causeless Rebel Elijah's Last Words Full Maintenance Hand of Vengeance Old Vaquero |groupE1 =Desafios e Perks Especiais |contentE1 =Abominable Animal Control The Bear-Slayer Beautiful Beatdown Brainless/''Big Brained Bug Stomper Camel of the Mojave ''Coin Operator Day Tripper Dead Man's Burden Dine and Dash Divide Survivor DNAgent DNAvenger Elijah's Ramblings Fast Times Free Radical Friendly Help Ghost Hunter Heartless/''Cardiac Arrest ''Lonesome Road Lord Death Machine Head Marked Meat of Champions Melee Hacker Mutant Massacrer Power Armor Training Scourge of the East Set Lasers for Fun Sierra Madre Martini Spineless/''Reinforced Spine Tough Guy |groupF1 =Perks dos Implantes |contentF1 =Agility Implant Charisma Implant Endurance Implant ''Implant C-13 Implant M-5 Implant Y-3 Implant Y-7 Intelligence Implant Luck Implant Monocyte Breeder Perception Implant Strength Implant Sub-Dermal Armor |groupG1 =Perks desarmados |contentG1 =Khan Trick Legion Assault Ranger Takedown Scribe Counter |groupH1 =Conteúdo cortado |contentH1 =Child at Heart Survivalist |footer =Perks em Italico classificam perks disponíveis apenas em add-ons. }} Category:Modelos de navbox Category:Precisa de documentação